


Awakening

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Ficlet for Suptober 2019 prompt (no art for this one).Day 22: Love.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Did not have the skill level necessary to do want I wanted to do for this one, so fic only this time.
> 
> MIND THE RELATIONSHIP.  
If you don't like x/Reader, move on to the next :)

The morning sun glinted through the blinds, an errant beam striking my closed eyelids, the reddish glow stirring me to semi-consciousness. Eyes closed, I breathed in, catching traces of salt and earth and ozone, like the smell of the ocean after a thunderstorm, and I slowly became aware of myself, bit by bit, and aware of him lying next to me.

My head lay in the dip of his collarbone, and I nuzzled up behind his ear to the base of his hairline to more deeply breath him in, causing him to stir slightly next to me.

Arm laid across his chest and hand cupping his right shoulder, his clasping my forearm loosely. His other arm wrapped around my neck and hand laid loosely on my waist, my left leg draped over his hips.

Slowly, my hand slid up his shoulder to his neck, fingertips feeling each indentation and curve, brushing against the soft stubble on his jawline, falling into the hollow of his neck and tracing down the center of his chest. His hand fell away from my forearm to alight on my knee, fingers tracing small circles as he began to rouse.

My hand continued it’s journey south, brushing over his bellybutton before meeting my thigh, then trailed back up, my thumb landing on and slowly encircling his right nipple while my lips began to mouth his pulse point. A soft moan breathed past his lips, his pulse beginning to pound against my lips, and I felt him begin to harden under my thigh.

Suddenly the hand on my knee grasped and raised my leg while the other hand on my waist firmed, and in a heartbeat, he had effortlessly positioned himself on top and pulled me under him. I gasped as I felt him hard against my thigh, swallowed by him as his lips captured mine. His tongue brushed against my teeth and I eagerly sucked it in.

His hand on my knee reached to pull my leg over his back, the one at my waist sliding up my side to cup my breast, thumb tracing circles over the nipple before his lips released my mouth and replaced his thumb.

As I gasped at the contact and arched my back to meet his lips, my hands rising and fingers tangling in his hair. He rose from my breast and met my eyes, fingers threading through my hair, and whispered: “What do you need?”

“I need you…” I whimpered. “I need YOU.”

With a shaky groan, he pulled his hips back to position himself, and slowly thrust into me.

I gasped and wrapped my legs around his back, digging my heels into the backs of his thighs to pull him in deeper. With each thrust I felt him grow inside me, his breath coming more rapidly as he grew closer to his release. I felt my own building, the heat spreading through my body and pooling in my abdomen.

With a final thrust and shuddering cry, he came, and I joined him immediately after. He collapsed into my arms and I cradled him as we both shuddered through the aftershocks.

Finally, he raised up onto his elbows. Cupping my face in his hands, he stared deep into my eyes.

I was transfixed by their ocean blue depths, and the silver sparks flickering across them like lightning. He lowered his head to mine, never breaking the gaze, until our lips were a breath apart. The shadow of great wings flared across the ceiling behind him and my eyes grew wide, breath caught in my throat.

“I love you,” he breathed against my lips and pulled me into a deep, breathless kiss.


End file.
